Fathers Day
by Author1
Summary: Teddy's reaction to fathers day.


Harry sat on the step, next to Teddy. It was Sunday at the burrow and everybody else was still inside. It was Fathers day and the whole family had arrived to give their presents to Mr Weasley. It was strange how many types of plugs one person could get. Ron had beaten everybody with a toaster ( Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione had a hand in that purchase). Harry had received a card from "James and Al". Harry knew Ginny was behind this, Al would be more interested in chewing the card and James was more interested in stealing Harry's glasses and hiding them, or drawing on the wall in crayon and blaming Al (as James still couldn't say his full name, he was called Al) even though he couldn't walk or crawl yet! Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the mixture of the maurders blood and that of his twin uncles had combined in James, and he was going to be a handful!

"Hey," he said, nudging Teddy. Teddy hair had changed from dull brown to black as Harry had approached, trying to hide that he was worried about something. "Alright?"

Teddy stared forward, into the garden. "Yeah, fine." He knew Andromdea had taken him to Lupin's grave this morning, maybe that had upset him.

"Thought you'd come out here for broom practice. I was going to join you."

"Umm, no. Just to think."

"Well, we can't have that," and he paused. Teddy looked up at him "You might end up hurting yourself," he said, with a smile on his lips.

He saw Teddy's lips curl into a smile also. " You're stupid Uncle Harry."

Harry, just stared out into the garden, rising his eyebrows as if contemplating the idea and then shrugging, accepting the idea.

"Not stupid enough to know when there's something worrying you. You know your mum's hair turned brown when she was worried as well." Harry had a habit of dropping into conversations information about Teddy's parents whenever he could. It was the type of information he would of loved to have known about his parents, but never had the time to ask until it was too late, and then there was nobody left to ask.

"It's nothing. It's just stupid."

"Can I be the judge of how stupid it is ? You've not been yourself all day, it's obviously important to you."

" At school we had to make a fathers day card."

"Right."

"Well, I didn't have anybody to give it to. I wanted to give it you, but ..," and he voice went quieter than before " You already have a fathers day card."

" Is that it?" he asked. "Teddy, I would be honoured if you gave me the card. But you don't have to. Just because I already have a card, doesn't mean the others are any less valuable. In fact it's more valuable, because you would choose me."

At that point, a just turned two year old James Potter came toddling across the kitchen. " Ted, Ted, Ted," he was repeating and grinning, until the noise was broken by Ginny shouting " Harry?" from the living room.

" I've got him Gin," Harry shouted back, towards the living room. James walked over to Teddy, sitting in his lap. He giggled and handed Teddy half a chewed biscuit that he'd been carrying around in his hand.

"Thanks mate," Teddy said for the offering.

Then he pulled a plug out of the pocket of his dungarees, giving it to Teddy.

"From Grandad," James said, rather pleased with himself.

"Thanks," he said looking at Harry, not sure what to do before chucking the biscuit away and placing the plug on the floor, next to them. James snuggled up to Teddy.

" What's Teddy to you?" he asked. James giggled and then looked back at Teddy.

"He's my special brother" he said. Harry hoped that made Teddy feel like part of the family. James always called him his special brother, Albus was his smelly brother at the moment. Harry had never felt like part of the family at the Dursleys and hoped that Teddy felt like he was part of his family, because he certainly was. And then from nowhere, interrupting his thought processes, James said

"Me and Teddy fly"

" You can fly with me, but you know you're allowed on a broom with Teddy yet,"

"Yes! We fly," he said with a determined look on his face that was almost a mirror for Ginny when she was mad. When they looked determined both their jaws became fixed and there was a determination behind the eyes. Although he could never imagine Ginny stamping her foot or throwing a tantrum to get her way. Then again.

Teddy blushed, and the truth was revealed to Harry. Perhaps he shouldn't of brought Teddy that broom for Christmas. At least they hadn't been hurt. "Just don't do it again," he said to Teddy. "I don't want to know any details. Just don't let Ginny know," Harry said, looking serious. "I don't know what she'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty." He said winking at Teddy, to break the seriousness of the situation. He then nudged them both.

"Want to go for broom practice?" he asked. "Yeah," said Teddy.

" Oh, and if she finds out, I never knew." he said.

Later that day, When Al was asleep and Ginny was trying to put James to sleep, Harry found a fathers day card in the pocket of his coat. It had a picture, drawn by Teddy, of the Potter Family including Teddy himself, on the front, all standing in front of Grimauld place and waving. Inside Teddy had written "Thank you for choosing me." So, in effect, their agreement was that they had chosen each other.

_Just a short little plot bunny that came into my head on fathers day. It's taken me while to sit down and actually write it, so apologies for the lateness. Hope you like it._

_I'm working on a Teddy fic, but need some ideas for situations (I've got 3/4 - one being this) so if you have any situations you'd like to see Teddy in please review or PM. I may have two stories running at once, posting a chapter of each story around once a week, but i see how that goes. So don't be to discorouged if you didn't want a Teddy fic._

_P.S. ngayonatkailanman i'am saving that title for the longer Teddy story_.


End file.
